The New Bella
by bookluver01
Summary: Bella is no longer a pathetic human, she is a strong, sassy vampire. She doesn't need the Cullens. Infact she hates them. Doesn't she?....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first story, so I'm sorry if you don't like it 

I don't own any of the characters… apart from Layla and Callum. I am not Stephenie Meyer!

**CHAPTER 1: THE NEW BELLA**

_Bella's POV:_

It's been 30 years since "they" left. I am 20 years old. And I am a Vampire. My life has changed since that awful time and I'm glad.

I remember the fateful day that I was changed into what I am.

_Flashback_

_I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care. I just needed to run. I couldn't breathe and my legs felt like they were about to fall off…But I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to get away. There was no place for me anymore, nothing for me to live for. My life had fallen apart, so why carry on? If I was gone then no one would care. "They" certainly wouldn't. My only friend, the only reason I had been alive for the past two years was Jacob. And now he had gone as well. He took his pack and left without as much as a goodbye. I didn't know why, I didn't care. _

_I saw ahead of me the perfect place and cried out in relief. Without a second thought I flung myself off the cliff. My hair whipped back and the cold sharp wind cut into my face. It all went black and my limp body plummeted onto the rocks._

_It was lying there that they found me. Leila and Callum._

_End Flashback._

My first year as a vampire had been awful. The raging thirst in my throat just hadn't gone away. But Leila and Callum helped me through it all. They are my best friends. They saved and rescued me in one way, but in another they have doomed me to a life of living with the hole still in me, the hole that will never go away.

But I don't care I am not Bella Swan anymore, the limp pathetic human that got pulled into the Cullen's evil grasp. No, I am Bella Marie Swan, the strong sassy vampire that is part of the "Bolafa coven".

"Bella"

I jumped and sighed as Leila pulled me out of my trance.

"Yes Leila. What is it?" I said rather grudgingly.

"We're going hunting".

"Oh, ok. I'm right behind you…." I started, but she was gone.

"Callum!" I called "are you coming?"

"of course" he replied creeping up behind me. I grinned at him as he ruffled my hair. In a way Callum is the strong, protective big brother I never had! He always seems to remind me of Emmett……NO….. I stopped that train of thought immediately, It hurt too much.

"They" were never coming back. I just have to accept that…….

**A/N: Sorry this is short. I just needed a good place to stop. Please review and I will keep writing. I would love your feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Understanding

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them 

So this is the next chapter…. Hope you like it! (By the way, When I say "them" I mean the Cullen's)

_Bella's POV:_

I was full and content. I hated eating humans, but that's how we live, and I knew I couldn't change that. So I didn't complain.

I was in our living room thinking about….well….anything!

"Bella" Leila said as she sauntered into the room

Uh-Oh, I knew this tone!

"What do you want now Leila?" I groaned.

"What! Nothing… I'm offended!" She replied innocently.

I was still suspicious.

"I was just wondering something…..I want to ask you something, about "them""

My head spun round to her sharply "What" I hissed

"I know you don't want to talk about them, but…" She started

"Too right I don't" I spat "so just leave it. I don't even know who you're talking about."

"Bella…I"…

"Leave" I said with force. I was surprised at myself. I didn't want to be mean to her, I just couldn't bear to even think about "them", let alone speak about them.

_Leila's POV:_

I stormed out of them room, fuming. I knew she hated them and all, but she had no right to talk to me like that. I just want to understand a bit more. All she told us was that they once meant something to her and they betrayed her and left.

Whatever they did to her, she obviously hasn't got over it.

She has to face up to her past, if she doesn't she will never move on and get on with her life. She puts on a good show, but I can see straight through her. She needs to concentrate to get them out of her mind for goodness sake! I banged on Callum's bedroom door.

"Callum" I stated "we have to talk, now"

Callum came out, recogniszing my tone.

"Well, you obviously mean business" he said, a smile playing at my lips.

"Too right I do and we have a lot to discuss" I said to him ignoring the smirk on his face.

_Callum's POV:  
_Oh dear. I know that look. Leila is not happy!

I followed her into her room and spread myself out on her bed

"So…. What's going on?"

"I am tired of Bella"

"WHAT!" I immediately sat up into a defensive position.

"No, you idiot. Not in that way. Of course I wouldn't want her to leave. What I mean is that, she has too many secrets. I want to know what happened with the Cullen's and I need to know now."

"Whoa. Hold your horses. You know that Bella is sensitive about the subject. You need to be careful. And why do you need to know now?" I was slightly worried. Leila often got what she wanted.

"Look, you and I both know that something terrible happened to her that she still hasn't got over. We also know that it involves the Cullens…."

I didn't like the look of where she was going with this.

"And…" I said cautiously.

"And we also know that if she doesn't sort it out then she will never get over it and we will never know."

"No" I protested "we don't know that. She still has time."

"Callum. She's been exactly the same way for 30 years, or more. Look at it this way…something happened when she was human that has made her hate the Cullen's. If she doesn't sort it out then for the rest of her existence she will never fully enjoy her life. Do you what that?"

Well, when she put it that way "Well…. No….but"

"Exactly. We simply need to nudge her in the right direction. I have a plan. I think we should get in touch with the Cullen's and invite them to see us."

"WHAT" I exclaimed for the second time. This was ridiculous. "No, don't be stupid we cannot do that behind her back. She's like our sister, I don't know about you but I couldn't do it."

"Callum, this is for her own good. She will face them and sort it out. Then we can all get on with our lives. Oh, come on Callum, you know it's a good idea."

"Well….."

"It will help her." She stated grinning at me. I knew she had won.

"Fine. But you had better be careful."

She turned around smiling "Of course" she replied and sauntered out, leaving me standing in the middle of her room. I loved Bella and was worried this would hurt her. But, I guess that it will help her, so….. Let's just hope it works.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, especially to LilAnnie123 and hannonjo! So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it 

_Carlisle's POV:  
_ I slid my phone into my pocket slowly, thinking over the conversation I had just had. I walked into the living room deep in thought.

"Esme" I called "Can I see everyone in here please"

"Well….of course. Whatever is wrong?" my beautiful wife asked me, her eyes wide.

"Nothing's wrong Darling, I just need to tell you all something."

She just nodded.

Everyone piled in. I smiled as I saw my whole family together. The last time we had all been together was just after…… my smile was wiped off my face as the painful memory returned. My family had fallen apart; it was too hard to be together without "her".

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"I just called you here because we have been invited to join another coven for a few days." I paused and looked at their reaction. There wasn't much of one. There never was anymore. Normally this would have excited them all, the chance to meet new people and all that, but now they just stared at nothing. Edward was standing, looking out of the window, his eyes were dull and his face was a picture of, well, nothing. It was as if he no longer felt anything, except pain.

"Oh for goodness' sake, what is wrong with you all?" Rosalie cried "I know that you are all grieving…bla bla bla. But finally we have something to look forward to and you couldn't care less. Well I'm sick of it, I really am, you need to get over "her" and move on."

I glared at her, but inside I was thinking about what she had said. It was true that this had gone on a long time, but she shouldn't have expressed her views that way. She should have been more sensitive, especially with Edward in the room.

"Rosalie. You have no idea, do you? Did you hate "her" that much? Do you feel nothing when you think of her? You are so selfish, all you can think about is yourself, well, just stop a moment and think about how we feel having to put up with you the whole time. I wish that you would just shut your face and think before you speak like that" I stared at Alice, shocked at her outburst.

"Alice. Take it back." Rosalie hissed quietly.

"No" Alice replied, a snarl rising in her throat.

"Both of you. Be quiet. We are all tired of you fighting this way. Now please can we turn back to the matter at hand?" I quickly put in. It wasn't till then that I noticed Edward had left the room. I groaned.

"Now look what you've done. The pair of you. Well, I will tell you all about this coven and then go and find Edward. Now just be quiet and listen."

_Edwards POV:_

I was in agony. How dare Rosalie speak like that. As if we could just forget. I felt the pain rip through me again and I collapsed onto the sofa. I couldn't bare anything said about "her". I felt like I was going to burst. Every day I had to live with the pain that I didn't have the love of my life and I never would have again. I had walked out of her life to help her. But the things I had said to her, I could never forgive myself for saying them. And she believed my so quickly. As if I could ever stop loving her and wanting her.

And now I had to go and meet new people and act like everything was ok. I had to be smiley and kind and social to these people we were going to meet. I can't do it. I can't do it, I can't do it…

_Rosalie's POV:  
_Of course I miss her. Who does Alice think she is speaking to me as if I am a soulless, horrible monster. I'm not, I did like Bella and I was sad when we left, but I still think they should at least try to move on and act normally. I understand that Edward would be like this, but the others? I think that if they move on then so will Edward. But, no one listens to Rosalie. No, of course not, because everything she says is offensive and stupid. I am sick of being the bad, mean one in the family. When actually I am the only sensible one. One day they will wake up and realize that I am right and always have been.

_Leila's POV:  
_Well, that's that then. They are coming next week. Bella will thank me for this one day. I just hope that she understands and does sort it out. Otherwise, this has all been for nothing.

I know that Callum thinks this is a stupid idea. But I think that this will finally enable Bella to move on. I decided not to tell the Cullens that Bella is who they are seeing. I am keeping it a surprise…

A/N: So what do you think? I really want to know what you think. I know it's annoying but I would like some reviews before I publish the next chapter! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I am so pleased you like my story so far 

I have had a question about powers.

Bella's Power: Blocking (all mental things)

Leila's Power: She hasn't got one!

Callum's Power: He can control the weather, but only once a month.

Edward's Power: Mind Reading

(Alice hasn't got a power in my story- so she can't see the future)

Jasper's Power: He can feel the emotions of people around him.

Hope that answers your question!

_Bella's POV:  
_I knocked quietly on Leila's bedroom door.

"Leila. Please can I come in?" I asked softly.

"Yeah" She replied gruffly.

The door creaked as I pushed it open. I breathed in and out, even though I didn't need too.

"Leila, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior before. I shouldn't have jumped at you like that, and I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about that part of my life. It's finished and I don't want to be reminded of it, that's all. Even so, I shouldn't have reacted that way. Can you forgive me?" I crossed my fingers behind my back. I knew that Leila was probably cross with me for treating her that way, so I just hoped she would be in a better mood now. To my surprise Leila smiled.

"Of course I forgive you Bella. I'm sorry I brought it up. I just want to know and understand that's all." I groaned inwardly, knowing that she wasn't going to let this one go.

"Leila, I can't. I'm sorry, I truly am. But I can't talk of that time. It's over now anyway and it's not important." Again, I hoped that she would drop it and move on.

"Well, ok" she sighed and then she muttered something under her breath. I decided not to ask. She is annoyed with me as it is.

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you later. I'm going shopping." I started to walk out.

"Wait." Leila called "Just to let you know. I've invited another coven to stay with us a few days; I thought it would be nice to get to know some other vampires."

I stared at her suspiciously

"Okkkkkayyyy. Whats the name of the coven?"

"Emm……the… Cola coven. That's it, the Cola coven."

"The Cola coven?" I asked, not convinced.

"Yep. They seem nice. Anyway they will be here in a couple of days."

I walked out, very confused. Why now? Why that coven? And why was she so distant when she talked about them? I was full of questions.

Well, I guess it doesn't matter for now.

_Leila's POV:_

The door creaked loudly as Bella pushed it open. I sat rigid on my bed. My phone in my damp hand.

I heard her little speech and thought quickly. I couldn't give anything away and I also thought that seeing as I had just invited her enemies to stay I had better forgive her.

"Of course I forgive you Bella. I'm sorry I brought it up. I just want to know and understand that's all." I pleaded. A part of me hoped that she would explain it all to me now, so that I could ring the Cullens back and tell them not to come. I realized to my horror, that a part of me also regretted my decision to invite them in the first place.

"Leila, I can't. I'm sorry, I truly am. But I can't talk of that time. It's over now anyway and it's not important." She replied and all my hope disappeared.

"Well, ok" I sighed "It's your choice" I mumbled. I'm glad she didn't hear me.

So there's no going back now. I'm just going to have to stick to the frame of mind I had before.

_Bella's POV:  
_So today the guests are arriving. I was still confused as to who they were. I had never heard of the "Cola coven". I didn't particularly want to meet new vampires. I was fine just knowing Leila and Callum. But, this seems like it means a lot to Leila, so I had better be nice and go along with it. I pushed my long, brown, wavy hair behind my ears and made my way towards our dining room.

"Are they here yet?" I asked Leila, as I entered the room.

"Nope." She replied. She was surprisingly jumpy and looked very nervous. I frowned but decided to keep quiet. I suddenly had a thought.

"Oh, Leila, I left the tap running upstairs. I'll be back in a minute." I turned and ran upstairs. I turned the tap off and looked at myself in the mirror. My perfectly shaped face smiled back at me. That's one thing I love about being a vampire, the way I look. I turned and went back down stairs.

"They're here" I heard Leila call. I started to jog. I was interested to see what the "Cola coven" look like.

I was about to enter the dining room, when I was pulled into the living room next to it, I was about to scream when I saw that it was Callum.

"Callum! What the hell…." I started

"I can't let you see them" He hissed

"What!" I cried. What the hell was he on about?

A/N: Hope this is ok. I will publish the next chapter soon. Please Rate and Review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your supportive reviews! It is great to know that people enjoy reading the ideas I have in my head! So here is the next chapter- Enjoy 

(btw: I am back tracking a tiny bit, sorry! Also, the reson Edward can't read Leila and Callums minds is because Bella is blocking them)

_Callum's POV:  
_So that was that. Leila has just told me that the Cullens are arriving in a couple of days. I'm still not sure what Leila wants to achieve through all this, I'm just worried about Bellas reaction. Leila seems to think that everything will be hunky-dory and within a few hours Bella will be perfect. I think the opposite. In my view, It looks like the Cullens caused Bella a lot of pain, and her seeing them may re-open a wound, but (as usaul) Leila won't listen.

Todays the day. I feel a bit quesy. I want to run up to Bella and explain the whole thing before she gets hurt…hang on, I can, I should, I will.

I glanced at the clock, 5 minutes before they arrive.

So, how should I do it? Queitely take her out hunting and explain it then?…no, she would never come, she's too interested in what the "Cola" coven look like. On to Plan B then, just grab her and stop her going in. I stood in the doorway of living room watching the staircase carefully, I knew that Bella was upstairs.

I heard the Cullens arrive through the other entrance. I heard Leila call for us to come and meet them. Still, I waited.

There she is. I grabbed her and pulled her into the living room.

_Bellas POV:  
_I stared at Callum in desbelief

"What do you want Callum?" I screamed.

"I can't let you do this" he repeated.

"Do what?" I shrieked. I was now kinda scared, what was he on about?

"Bella. Just listen" he panted "The coven in there is not the "Cola" coven. Infact there is no "Cola" coven."

I was shocked "WHAT! Then who is in there?" He took a deep breath,

"Bella, It's the Cullens."

For a moment I was silent, I was speechless, then it dawned on me.

"IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?!" I screamed at him.

"No, Bella. I'm not lieing, honestly. See for yourself"  
I walked suspicously to the little gap in the door that he gestured at. I took a deep breath before peeping through.

_Leila's POV:  
_What is Callum doing? I thought to myself. I then heard her scream of anguish.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath.

"LEILA! HOW DARE YOU!" Bella belted with all her breath.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I HATE YOU, YOU SELFISH LIER"

The Cullens stared at me in disbelief.

"Excuse me" I muttered to them. "I'm sorry" I yelled back "I honestly am, but you have to sort this out."

"NO! I AM NOT SEEING THEM" She replied with huge force.

Agh! When I lay my hands on Callum, he is going to pay for this. I groaned and glanced at the Cullens. They were all very confused and had obviously realised that the person behind the door was angry at them.

The leader of the group spoke up.

"Erm…. I'm sorry to interrupt. I would just like to know who this person is and how we upset them. It's just we would hate to think that we had hurt anyone like that, and if we have, then please may we put it right?" Carlisle pleaded.

_Edwards POV:  
_None of knew what was going on. Why did this person hate us this much? This was not what I had expected. I read my families minds and they were all thinking the same as me. Suddenly Carlisle stepped forward and asked the question we all wanted to know the answer to.

We waited patiently for the answer. It looked like Leila was about to answer when, the person from behind the door answered.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM? She asked. I wasn't too sure but Carlisle automatically answered

"Yes, please"  
"ARE YOU SURE" She called. It almost sounded like she wanted us to tell her that we didn't want to see who she is.

"Yes, please can we put this right." Carlisle answered.

"ALRIGHT. YOU ASKED FOR IT." the person spat and we heard her take a deep breath.

The door was pushed open and I took a sharp intake of breath. Bella? No, No, it can't be, there's no way, No , NO……………………………

_Carlsle's POV:  
_Bella! What the…

She glared at Leila and then turned to us, she took my breath away. This was Bella, the Bella we all missed, the Bella we all loved, the Bella we thought we would never see again.

She stormed out of the room. I stood there, speechless. I almost felt like I was dreaming. This just couldn't be happening. I suddenly snapped back into reality. I looked round at my family. Oh, Shit. Edward, he was in agony.

"Esme, Alice, get Edward out of here." I ordered calmly, even though inside I wanted to scream. "The rest of you go. I need to have words with our hostess…"

I stared at "Leila" for a moment, trying to work out if I knew her or not. No, I definitely didn't. So why?... I was very confused.

"What have we ever done to you?" I asked her sadly. She looked back at me "Nothing." She replied, she sounded like she was guilty of something and knew it.

"Then why are you doing this to my family?" I asked, still confused and dazed.

"What? I don't think I follow you." She said cautiously.

"Leila, do you know what happened between us and "her"?" She shook her head vigorously. "No. Bella will never speak of you. I just need to know why so I can help her sort it out." I snarled. I was normally a nice vampire, but this had pissed me off

"You are going to put my family through this pain so you can know a little bit more about "her" than you do?" I started shouting.

"I am so sorry if that's what it seems like, but I just want Bella to sort things out. She needs to move on, or she will never get the most out of her life. I invited you here for Bella as well."

"But you didn't even ask her. Plus, you lied to me. You never mentioned her." I hissed.

"No, I never lied about that I just didn't tell you. You never asked." She retorted. I snarled again.

"Well, thank you very much for the fantastic stay that is going to ruin my family forever" I said sarcastically "But, I think my family and I are going to leave, I can't let them go through any more pain than necessary." I turned planning to walk out, but she called after me.

"Wait, Carlisle. Please, just hear me out. I know you are really angry with me and you have reason to be, but please can you talk to her?" I think I went blue in the face "WHAT! Leila, you cannot ask that of us, or of me. You have no idea what that would put us through."

I glanced up at her pleading face, how could anyone ever refuse that? I sighed "Fine, for Bella. I owe her that much and I guess I owe her an explanation. But, can I ask you for one thing?"

"Anything" She said sincerely

"Please can the rest of my family stay out of this? They are going to need many years to get over just seeing her for a few seconds, let alone talking to her."

"Of course, Bella will meet you here at 10 pm" I nodded once and I walked out "Thank you" I heard her call, but it was too late.

*****************************************************************

_Bella's POV:  
_I sat on my bed clutching my sides tight, my mouth was dry and my eyes were dead. I was dead, or I felt it. This couldn't be happening, my best friends had betrayed me and lied to me and I had just seen the only people I had hoped I would never see again. Their faces, their perfect faces and the look on them had been awful, they obviously had no idea I was here. Another one of Leila's lies, I thought dryly.

They didn't want to see me; they had left in the hope that they would never have to see me again, and now... Agh! I hate them. I will never forgive them for what they did. They never wanted me or loved me, it was all a show. They ruined my life, which is unforgivable. Seeing them had just brought back my hate for them.

"Bella" I heard Leila's soft voice say. I didn't reply I couldn't even look at her.

"Bella" she said again "Look, I'm really, really sorry. I had no idea it would have this effect. Truly I didn't." She explained. I snarled.

"That's another lie to add to the list. Keep going and you will be in the Guinness Book of world records." I spat. She sighed, "Bella. I really regret inviting them. I just thought that if you talk to them and sort this out then maybe you will get over them and move on."

"You thought this would help me move on?" I hissed "You know nothing at all Leila; this will do the exact opposite."

"But..." She started

"No, Leila, I was as moved on as I could ever be. I no longer felt in pain when I thought about them. But now, well I guess you'll see." I said bitterly.

"Bella, what did they do to you?" she whispered, she sounded almost frightened. I sighed, I had better tell her, I'm going to be in pain anyway, so why not add to it? I thought to myself sarcastically.

"I'll tell you" I whispered back, and I settled myself to tell the tale of my nightmares.

A/N: What do you think? It's longer than the last one, so I hope that it's a bit better on that front! Please rate and review! Thanks ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi! Thanks so much for all your fantastic reviews! So here is the next chapter. Btw: Carlisle does love Bella, it's just that if it ends badly then his family is going to fall apart (it would be even worse than the last time) and he doesn't want to put them through that.

_Bella's POV:_

"I moved to Forks when I was 17, to live with my dad. I wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but my mum needed time with Phil. I started at the High School there. That's where I met them. I remember seeing them and gasping at their beauty, I also remember Edward glaring at me. I thought he hated me, but it was actually because he couldn't read my mind. "I sighed at the painful memories of first seeing them, the moment my life changed.

"From day one I felt drawn to Edward. There was some sort of connection, a bond even. He seemed to feel it as well because he started feeling protective of me. After time and research I worked out what he was." I took a deep breath as I said the next sentence. To think that at some time I had been happy and in love with _him_.

"We started a relationship. I was deeply in love and at the time it looked like he was too. Anyway… many things happened and we got closer and closer. I felt part of the Cullen family, I thought they wanted me. We went through so much, including the fact that I was human and a part of all of them thirsted for my blood.

Then one day Edward took me for a walk in the woods next to my house." I winced at the thought of the pain that trip had brought, "And there he told me that he and his family were leaving. At first I thought he meant I should come with him, but then he said those words, "I don't want you anymore". He told me I wasn't good for him and so he was leaving. He said that this had gone on long enough, as if it had all been a joke that had got out of hand. So, with that they left, all of them. I have never heard or seen them since." I clutched my middle again," You should have seen me Leila" I whispered "For a week I wouldn't eat or drink, they were going to have to hospitalize me, but I decided that would kill Charlie "I winced again at the sound of my dad's name, I still missed him a lot "So I ate, drank, went to school and work, for him, but I was dead inside. I no longer saw or felt anything. I was like Ghost. They had walked out on me and I knew so much, I knew about vampires, and I couldn't tell anyone. I had no one to talk to, well for a while anyway. They just left me hanging there. The only thing that kept me alive was Jacob, my best friend. He is a werewolf, but he was always there for me. But, then he left, with no warning as well. No goodbye, no explanation." I looked straight into Leila's eyes.

"And that was it, Leila. I was done." I paused for a minute "You know you found me almost dead at the bottom of a cliff. Well, I didn't get pushed…. I jumped Leila. That's how bad it was. It wasn't an accident, I wanted to die, I had no one, apart from Charlie, and at the time I wasn't thinking of him. He is the only regret I have for jumping. And, you know what Leila, sometimes the other regret I have about jumping is the fact that you found me. I now have to live forever with the pain that ruined my life, they ruined my life." I had finished and I was nearly in tears. I know it was harsh to tell her the last thing I had because I didn't want her to feel bad for saving me. I hadn't told her the whole story, I couldn't go into too much detail, but it was enough. She has to understand. I glanced at her; she hadn't spoken throughout the whole thing. Her eyes found mine and she stared into them

"I am so sorry" she whispered and she burst into tears in front of me.

"Oh, Leila, please don't do that. I don't want to make you feel bad really."

"But, can you ever forgive me for what I have done?" she sobbed. I looked at her and immediately knew the answer

"Of course I can Leila. I just need time, that's all." She started pulling herself together "Of course" she sighed, "But Bella, I've told Carlisle to talk to you tonight." I frowned.

"Actually Leila, I'm going to tell him exactly what I think of him, so I'll go, but only for that reason. After I have spoken to him, they have to leave."

"Yes, of course" she said again. I put on a small smile,

"I'm glad I've told you. I guess I just needed to talk to someone. I'm sorry I never told you before, if I had done then we wouldn't be in this mess." I sighed

"No, don't you dare blame yourself for this. I am entirely to blame." She said forcefully. "Thank you for explaining, I'll go now and come and get you when he arrives."

"Ok, thanks." I said, but she had gone. I lay on my bed curled into a ball and thought through what I was going to tell Carlisle.

_Edwards POV:  
_I am in agony. I can't believe she is here, and a vampire. The one reason I had left was so that she could get back to the real world and have the Normal life that she deserves. But, now she is a vampire. I feel like screaming, all these years the only thing that has kept me alive is the fact that the woman I love is living a happy normal life and that isn't even true.

I never thought I would see her again, and now I have she hates us, she hates me. I collapsed to the floor and I felt Emmett help me up. No one spoke; all of them were in shock and pain. They kept glancing at me, concerned. We were in a hotel room next to the Bolafa coven's house, and waiting for Carlisle.

Suddenly we heard him come up towards our room. He walked in, his face grave.

"Well…this is something none of us expected, and I am so sorry that I agreed to come here, I should have been more responsible."

Esme hissed "No honey, no one is blaming you. How were you to know that she would be here?" her voice cracked.

Carlisle sighed, "I'm going to talk to her tonight. The rest of you will stay here; I don't want you getting hurt anymore than you have been already."

We all stared at him "But, what about you Carlisle?" Alice asked, barely a whisper.

"Don't worry about me; I'm just worried about you all. So, I advise that as soon as I am done tonight, we leave." We all nodded in agreement. It was probably for the best. But I knew that I would never get over this. Never.

_Carlisle's POV:_

I pushed their front door open and took a deep breath before knocking on the door to the dining room.

_Bella's POV:  
_He's here. I took a deep breath before he entered. I didn't know what he was going to say, but I knew exactly what I was going to say…

A/N: Hope you like it. Sorry this chapter took longer than usual, have lots of home work… Boo!!!! Sorry if it's too short, please tell me of it is! Rate and Review Please! Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I would like to thank especially LilAnnie123 for all her encouraging reviews and advice! So here is Chapter 7, hope you like it!

_Carlisle's POV:_

I was stunned again when I saw Bella. I still can't believe what she looks like, I mean, she was always pretty, but…well, she was born to be immortal. I looked at her face and read exactly what it said, she was not happy. I had better be careful what I say here. I took a deep breath for the millionth time before speaking to our Bella.

"Bella" I greeted with a nod. She just glowered at me. I cleared my throat; I had better start the conversation,

"Bella, I just want to apologize for us turning up like this, I can see that you are not happy, but I honestly didn't know you would be here."

"Of course, I'm sorry that you have to endure seeing me again." Bella spat sarcastically. "It must be awful for you."

I blinked a couple of times, confused. "What?" I asked.

"I mean, it must be a bit awkward for you, seeing the one person you don't want to." She replied. It suddenly clicked.

"Bella, you mean to say you think we don't _want_ to see you." I said, my voice shaking.

"Of course, that much is obvious." She stated very matter of fact.

"No, it's not Bella. How can you think that?" I asked, and then immediately wished I hadn't said it.

"HOW CAN I THINK THAT?" She shouted "You told me, that's how. Oh, and what was the other thing? Err…let me think, oh yeah, that's right, YOU LEFT ME."

I cringed, "Bella, I am so sorry about how that happened.

"Excuse me? You ruin my life and all you can say is sorry? You know Carlisle, I used to think you were compassionate and kind and would never hurt anyone, but I was really wrong. You have no idea how much you and your family hurt me."

"Bella, please don't. You don't know how much my family has been hurting over you." I pleaded. She just laughed,

"Ha! I'm so sorry if ruining my life was so upsetting. Obviously you and your so called family were in so much more pain than the annoying little human that you hurt." She hissed

"You really think that's what we think of you? An annoying little human? Bella, surely you know better than that." I asked.

"No actually I don't Carlisle. That's why you left me, right?"

"No, not right. We didn't leave because we didn't want you anymore; we left because we love you too much to let you ruin a perfectly normal life as a human for us." She stared at me for a minute,

"Even if that were true, you still did a terrible thing, did you truly think that what you did was the right thing to do and the right way to do it? You left me hanging, with no one to talk to, and I knew so much. I couldn't change that, however much I wished I could." I looked at her; this wasn't the Bella I knew.

"I know that it wasn't the right way to do it, but Edward was adamant, he was sure that a clean break would be best for you." I attempted to explain. I saw her wince at the mention of Edwards's name.

"I don't care. I can never forgive any of you for what you did. I thought you knew me better than that."

"I did Bella, but not anymore. I don't know who you are." I told her and I knew I was telling the truth.

"No, Carlisle. You don't know me and you never will, none of you. The reason you don't know me is because I'm not a pathetic human anymore, I'm a vampire. Infact, do you want to know how I became a vampire?" She asked an evil look in her eye. All I could do was nod. "I attempted suicide Carlisle, because of your family. How does that make you feel? Is that what you wanted all along? for me to die of other causes and then you would eat me?"

"WHAT!" I yelled "Bella, how can you say that? You know that my family loves you more than anything. My whole family has fallen apart because of what we did, Jasper and Alice had to go away, Jasper couldn't take the feelings coming from all of us and Rosalie and Emmett went too. As for Edward…well, Bella he has been in pieces. He doesn't come out of his room except to hunt.

After all of that, do you still think that we just don't care, that we don't love you?" I was yelling now, this wasn't how I had planned to handle it, but I couldn't believe what she was saying. How could she?

I saw a moment of weakness as she took in what I had just said, but it was only a moment. "It serves you right" she hissed. "Now get out, I can't look at you anymore. Your family ruined my life, I will never forgive you." I nodded and turned to go,

"Sorry Bella" I said ever so softly and with that I walked out.

_Bella's POV:  
_I had done what I wanted, but I didn't feel the satisfaction I wanted. Something Carlisle had said had bothered me. He said that they loved me, that they didn't leave me for the reason I thought they had. But, I didn't know if that was true. I can't trust them, I had once before but that hadn't finished well.

Also, the whole family had fallen apart? I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't. The Cullen family just had to be together, they just had to.

I sighed, what a mess. I just hope that they go soon, I can't face them again. I hate, them I hate them…

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it? Leila?" I asked. No answer. The door very slowly opened and…

It was Edward. I gasped and then turned my back to him. I couldn't look at him. "What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I had to see you Bella" he gulped "I have to talk to you. My family doesn't know I'm here." I slowly turned around. God, he's a mess. His hair was all over the place, there were dark bags under his eyes and his eyes were dead.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you." I spat, this was the man who I had once loved, who betrayed me and completely destroyed me.

"Bella, please, let me explain." I was about to protest but he carried on anyway "What happened…in forest. What I said to you, I didn't mean it, any of it. I just needed to make you let me go. You believed me so quickly, why?" I didn't answer I stood rooted to the spot, I wasn't sure wither to believe him or not.

"Bella, I left for you. I loved you so much, and you deserved a normal, human life, without the interference of us, vampires. What happened at my house, on your birthday proved that. If you had been at Jessica's or Angela's, a paper cut would have been a paper cut, but at mine, a paper cut could have been a life sentence. I would never be able to live with myself if one of us hurt you, you know that. So, I made the hardest decision of my life, to let you go, even though I loved you. But, not a day goes by when I don't think of you." I had listened quietly till now, I snorted. "I don't believe you. You used me and pretended to love me, if you truly knew me and loved me then you would never have gone." His face was twisted in pain and I turned away, I couldn't see that.

"No, Bella. Please, you have no idea how devastated I was when I heard that my going caused you to near death. The only thing that kept me alive was the thought of you happy, human living a good, normal life with normal people. And all that time, you had been a vampire. It is killing me Bella, and I can't express how sorry I am." I looked at him, and took a deep breath

"I don't care. You deserve it; it's your entire fault that my life has been ruined." I snarled and his body slumped in agony. "I don't ever want anything more to do with your family, I hate you. Now get out."

"Bella, please…" he whispered. I felt like sobbing, but I held my ground

"Go." I said firmly. He turned, but before he left she whispered

"I love you" and when he was gone I collapsed on my bed and wept.

A/N: What do you think? So much more is going to happen throughout the story, this is not the end! Don't worry! Please Review. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you like it! (btw: right at the end of the last chapter it says- He turned but before he left she whispered "I love you". Sorry, but that is meant to be- He turned but before he left _he _whispered "I love you". Sorry about the typo!!!!

_Emmett's POV:_

I stared at the house as we pulled out of the drive. We were leaving, and we knew we would never be welcome again. We would never see her again. I sighed. I missed Bella, maybe more than my family realized; when we knew her I found her so funny and great to be around, she brightened up my day and made me laugh…a lot! I smiled woefully as I remembered that time, oh, to be there again and do things differently. I had told Edward that it wasn't a good idea, but he wouldn't listen, he wouldn't listen to anyone. My smile vanished as I remembered seeing Bella's face in that dining room. It will haunt my dreams for ages. I hated seeing her like that, so…so…angry and upset. It wasn't like Bella at all. I had asked Carlisle what she said about us, but he didn't tell us much, so I'm assuming it wasn't good. Not that I blame her, what we did was awful and I wish that Edward _had_ listened to us.

I glanced over at Edward now; his body was curled up on the seat. His face still had the expression on it that it had had for hours, an expression of agony. I can't believe that he talked to Bella. He came back and we saw immediately that something was wrong, he explained to us how he had talked and pleaded with her, we're not entirely sure exactly what they talked about, but whatever it was has really damaged Edward. We are all so worried; we know that he is going to be even worse than he was before.

_Rosalie's POV:_

I looked at Emmett and then quickly looked away. I couldn't bear seeing him so upset. Infact, my whole family looks awful. I stared out of the window and silently cursed this girl who had torn our family apart. By the sounds of what Carlisle had told us Bella was very angry with us, well, I'm angry with her. I don't want to come across as the heartless one, but seriously, I don't think the Cullen family will ever be the same. If only we had never met her. If only we had never gone to Forks. If only _she_ had never gone to Forks. I am dreading living with this lot now, they are all going to be full of gloom. I understand, of course I do, I just hope that it's not going to be as bad as I am picturing. Well, we'll see.

_Alice's POV:_

Bella hates me. Bella hates all of us. I can't believe it. Bella, the girl who was my best friend, Bella, the human that we all protected, Bella the human we all loved. I bit my lip as I forced back tears. I really miss her; have done ever since Edward insisted on leaving. We all tried to tell him not to, but he was stubborn as ever. I understand where he was coming from, but I think he handled it wrong. Now, look where we are, in a right mess. Edward is in so much pain, it's obvious that whatever Bella said to him wasn't good. Goodness knows how long it will take him to be able to see other people. I feel a bit like that myself, but we all know that his pain is ten times worse. He was so happy with her, it was like he was a different person, and he really loved her. His love for her got us into this mess. I can't imagine life without Jasper. He is my one and only love, always will be. I feel such sympathy for Edward when I think that he will never be re-united with his love. I would die if anything happened to Jasper.

Poor Edward.

_Jasper's POV:  
_I feel like this is my entire fault. If I had controlled myself on her birthday and not leapt at her like I did, then none of this would have happened. I can't believe it. I will never forgive myself, every time I look at Edwards's face I feel so bad that I have to look away. I ruined it for him, I ruined the happiest time of his life. The others tell me that he doesn't blame me. But that doesn't matter, I blame me. Alice looks so empty. I hate to see her this way; she is usually such a lively bubbly person. I love her so much, she knows that, but I can't soothe her pain this time.

_Callum's POV:_

I knocked on Bella's bedroom door. Both Leila and I are really worried about her; she hasn't come out of that room for 2 days now. Leila is beating herself up over this.

"Bella, please come out. We just want to know that you're ok." I called softly.

I listened intently but I couldn't hear anything. I sighed.

"Bella I'm sorry that all this has happened, we both understand that you must be in terrible pain, but we can help you with that. We're here for you, just come out." I pleaded. I heard some movement.

"I'm not ok." Was all she said. I was about to walk away when she said

"Come in". I breathed out in relief, and entered her bedroom. I gasped when I saw her, she was lying on the floor, her arms wrapped as far around her body as possible, her clothes were stained with tears and her face was damp and swollen. She didn't even look up when I came in.

"Bella, Leila told me all about it." I said "Listen, the last time this happened the only thing that kept you alive was your best friend, so please let us look after you. We are your best friends now." I looked at her waiting for a response.

"The best friend that I trusted so much walked out on me, just like them" she mumbled, her voice thick with tears. "I don't think I will ever be able to trust anyone again." She choked out. I nodded and realized there was nothing we could do.

"I understand" I whispered "Sorry. We aren't going anywhere, so we are downstairs if you need us". She didn't move, but I knew she had heard.

I quietly walked out and shut the door behind me. I ran lightly downstairs. It was horrible seeing her in this much pain, I didn't think it was possible.

Leila looked up as I came in

"Anything?" she asked

"Yes, but Leila there's nothing we can do to help her." I explained.

"What, there must be something. I can't just sit here, there has to be something I can do to help." I shook my head at her,

"I know how you feel. I want to help her too, but she just needs to let it all out, she can't trust anyone anymore."

"And it's all my fault" Leila whispered "If only I had listened to you then Bella wouldn't be in such pain.

"Leila, there's nothing you can do now." I said softly, trying to comfort her.

She just nodded, and I sat next to her. We sat there in silence.

_Bella's POV:  
_

The tears started to subside a little and I dragged myself onto my bed. I had started a whole fresh batch of tears when I had realized that what I had said to Callum was true. I will never be able to trust anyone again. What am I going to do? I really don't know the answer. I want to be able to pull myself together, but I can't. It's been 3 days now. I keep seeing Edwards face, the desperate agonized expression he showed me at the end of our conversation. I will never be able to forget that face.

I keep trying to tell myself that I hate them, that I am glad they are gone and good riddance, but I can't keep it up. I can't fight with my heart, not anymore. I love them, I really do, and I always have done and always will do. I really regret the things I said to Carlisle and Edward. I shouldn't have made them feel so guilty; if they really were in pain then I have just made it so much worse.

I hate the fact that that is how I have left it with them, so much for sorting it out. I will never see them again. Never, ever. Or…maybe…could I? Should I?

Yes.

I have to find them; I can't let them believe that I hate them for the rest of their lives. I know how that feels and I would never want to put them through that.

I have to go…

_Edward's POV:  
_We had stopped. I looked around me. It looks like we are staying with the Denali Coven, well…they are, I'm not. I'm leaving, I have to go back and plead with her again. I can't leave her, I just can't. I love her so much, and she has to see that. I'm not telling Carlisle, but I will keep my phone on me. Knowing my family, they will panic.

I climbed out of the car and stumbled backwards as I saw the sun. The Denali coven smiled at me, I attempted a smile back, but I couldn't do it.

I'm leaving tonight.

I am going to show her my love properly…

A/N: Let me know what you think. Review please!!! Thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next bit. Hope you like it.

_Leila's POV:  
_I don't know how long we had been sitting there, it felt like days. Callum shifted his weight, and I did the same. Neither of us had said a word. At the moment I hate myself, I can't believe that I have caused this much pain.

Both of us jumped out of our skin as we heard Bella clear her throat. My head spun round and I saw her standing in the doorway. My God, Callum was right, she looked awful.

"Bella" I breathed, "how are you?" She just shook her head from side to side.

"I am leaving" she announced. I froze.

"What? Please don't Bella. I know you hate me at the moment, but I will make it up to you…" she interrupted me before I could carry on.

"No, Leila. I'm not leaving because of that. I'm leaving because I have to find them. I have to apologize and tell them…I love them." She stared at the floor.

"But… I thought you hated them."

"I did, well, I thought I did. But, I don't I love them and I have to put things right. I know how much pain I was in, living thinking that they hated me. I don't want to put them through that." I nodded, I understood. Well, sort of.

"But, you don't know where they are. How will you find them?" I asked.

She sighed "I'm not sure. But I have an idea. I think a good place to find out where they have gone is where they used to live in Forks. There might be something there that will give me a clue as to where they would go in the circumstances." She said, quickly. I wasn't convinced, but I didn't say so.

"Ok." I said

"You will keep your phone with you?" Callum asked, concerned.

"Of course I will. I'm sorry for the short notice you two, but this is something I have to do…alone." Both of us nodded.

"Bye then." She said.

"Take care." I replied.

She turned and walked out. I stared after her. I tried not to think about the worry that was developing in my gut. Who knows where she was going, she certainly didn't. Callum and I exchanged a glance, we didn't know what to say, and so we didn't say anything we just went about daily business.

_Esme's POV:_

I looked around the living room and realized that Edward wasn't present. Carlisle looked at me, realizing the same thing.

"I'll go and get him" I whispered in his ear. He just nodded.

I made my way towards the room Tanya had given him. I took a deep breath before knocking; we all knew that Edward would be in a state. I remembered the last time and winced. I had hated that time it had all been so painful and lonely, every one of us had been grieving and it was horrible, but the person who had suffered the most (by far) was definitely Edward. He stopped seeing people; he didn't do anything except hunt. It was terrible, seeing him that way, and I knew that this time it would be 10 times worse.

I knocked quietly, "Edward. Darling, please can you come down and see the Denali's." I called sensitively. No reply. I strained my ears, but couldn't hear anything coming from inside, which was unusual. I frowned and called again, slightly louder "Edward, please come out. Tanya and the others would like to see you." Still no answer, I was slightly worried. I called again, slightly more desperate,

"Honey, please come out." I pleaded. I was nervous now, and decided to go in and see him. I poked my head through the door, and saw… nothing.

"Edward, where are you?" I whispered desperately. I looked around, scanning the room for any sign of him. I gasped, as I realized, he was gone. I ran to the living room. Everyone looked up when I sprinted through the door. I looked at their faces, my eyes blurred.

"He's gone." I said. Carlisle's eyes widened.

"No, he can't have." He whispered. I just looked at him. "Oh, crap." He muttered "Oh, god, where has he gone. He could be anywhere."

"I know." I replied. Suddenly there was uproar as this information sunk in.

Carlisle put his head in his hands and groaned.

I stared around at my family as I realized the enormity of the situation.

_Edward's POV:_

I didn't think about the family I had left behind. They would have realized by now that I was gone. I knew that they would be panicking, but I refused to think about that, I had just one aim… to find Bella.

My phone rang and I sighed as I saw who was ringing. I reluctantly answered,

"Hi" I said

"Edward?"Carlisle asked.

"Of course" I replied.

"Where the hell are you son? You have no idea how much we have been panicking." He sounded very confused and his voice was shaking.

"Carlisle, I'm fine. I'm sorry I left, but I'm going back." I stated, I anticipated his reaction and held the phone slightly away from my ear! But, that reaction didn't come.

"What? Going back where Edward?" he asked. I shook my head, I knew that he knew. "Back to her, I have to get her back" I said, as the pain rolled through my body.

"Edward, you can't. I know you don't want to hear this, but she doesn't want us, she wants us out of her life now." My fingers trembled, but I held my ground.

"No, Carlisle. I love her so much, I can't let that go, and I can't let her go. I've tried, I truly have, but I can't. I have to prove my love for her and I will." My voice cracked at the end.

"Alright, if that's what you want, but Edward we all know that you are going to be in such pain when you come back, so please, don't say I didn't warn you."

"What! You don't believe I can do it? Carlisle, that girl means everything to me, and I thought she meant a lot to you too, but obviously not. You may be prepared to let her go easily, but I'm not." I yelled, and then hung up. I was angry; they all obviously thought this wouldn't work. Well, what do they know? I am going to make this work; I just love her so much.

_Bella's POV:_

I stared at the road ahead of me. I still didn't know exactly what I was going to look for when I got there. I was starting to think this was a bad idea. I was going back to Forks, to the place where I had first seen them, back to the place where my dad was. He would be old by now. What if someone saw me, or even recognized me? I wasn't sure what I would do. My dad can't see my like this, he won't understand. I sighed, my head hurt. My mind was spinning with all the possible outcomes of this impulse trip. The one outcome I dreamed about was finding them and being able to put this right. I loved them, and I felt such a fool for not realizing it earlier.

My phone buzzed and I pulled over to look at it. It was Leila, she had texted me, asking where I was. I sighed as I texted back:

_Am not in Forks yet, but will let you know when I get there. Love you both, stop worrying about me. XX_

I hit send and then carried on with the long journey ahead of me.

_Leila's POV:_

I walked around the house aimlessly; I didn't know what to do with myself. I was sick with worry, even if she had just texted me. I still had no idea where she was. I put my phone down on the study table and went to find Callum. He was in the kitchen.

"Callum, we have to go after her. I am freaking out over here. What if something happens to her? What would we do?" My voice had gone squeaky a high pitched.

"Calm down Leila. If we went after her, couldn't find her and she came back to an empty house that would be awful, right?" I nodded miserably.

"So…" he continued "we stay here. There's nothing else we can do Leila. "

I walked out shaking my head, but I knew he was right. I was just on my way upstairs when the doorbell rang.

I made my way cautiously towards the door; I had no idea who it was. I wasn't expecting anyone.

I unlatched the door slowly and opened it. I gasped and stumbled backwards when I saw who it was.

"Victoria?" I whispered.

She grinned wickedly at me "Long time no see…sis."

A/N: Oooooh… bet I shocked you all there!!! Is she evil or not? You will have to wait and see. I am very sorry, but I am away for a week now. So the next chapter will not be up for a bit, but I will put it up as soon as possible. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the cliffy! Here is the next chapter:

_Leila's POV:  
_I hissed forcefully.

"What are you doing here? You are no longer welcome here." I spat at her.

"Now, now Leila. No need for that attitude." She replied coolly. I snarled,

"There is lots of need for that attitude. What do you want?" She rolled her eyes and pushed past me. She stalked into the living room. Callum's eyes widened when he saw her and he hissed, just like I had done.

"Callum, how have you been?" Victoria asked, pretending she was interested.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled.

"I hope you don't treat all your guests this way, you are very inhospitable." She said matter of fact and slumped onto a sofa.

"You are not a guest and you deserve inhospitality." I replied, my skin writhing.

How dare she just saunter in like she owned the place? We both hated her; she was no sister of mine.

"Oh, for goodness sake you two, are you still hung up on the past? Move on will you?" she said as she shrugged her velvet coat off her shoulders and smoothed out her hair. Neither of us answered, we would never forgive her for the past. That's the worst thing about what I did to Bella, I understand how she must feel.

"Get out" I said. Callum's fists were clenched, but I gave him a warning glance telling him not to.

"I will, in good time. Now, back to the matter I came here for. A little bird told me that you no longer live as a two. Is that right? Have you two found yourself a new worker?" her eyes were twinkling like she was telling gossip.

"We are no longer a twosome, but it's none of your business." Callum stated, squaring his shoulders at the thought of Bella being referred to as a worker.

"Oh, come on. Tell me everything; I want to know about the new meat." Victoria said her mouth curling into a disgusting smile.

"The last time we told you all about our mate, you killed him." I spat, Victoria flinched at my harsh words, but the smile didn't leave her face.

"That was a merely an accident and Clara's fault entirely. She made a move on my husband." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so how is the old husband then?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Dead, actually"

Callum and I stared at her in shock. James was dead. I looked at her, embarrassed for a moment, until I remembered her care free attitude towards poor Clara.

"How did that happen?" Callum spoke up. Victoria's smile had gone and she was staring out the window, wistfully. Her head snapped round to us at the question.

"Well, funny you should ask. Maybe you should ask your new friend." She spat.

"What?" what was she on about? I glanced at Callum and knew he felt the same way.

"I know who you have adopted, so to speak. And, I have a very big bone to pick with her. Shall I tell you what, BELLA did." She emphasized Bella's name, to show us that she knew who she was. I nodded, I didn't really understand.

"I was travelling around a bit with James and Laurence and we got to Forks. We bumped into the Cullens when we were there and guess who was there with them. Bella was human and she smelled so good. Of course, James couldn't resist. Edward and the rest protected her and tried to get her away. However James ended up alone with Bella in some kind of studio in Phoenix. He almost had her but the Cullen's got there first. They killed James and I have never forgiven them, or her." She finished and looked out of the window again.

"But James started it, he almost ate Bella. Of course they would protect her, and they had to kill him" I said to her. Victoria snarled and her eyes burned into me.

"I don't care. The point is they_killed_ him."

"You stay away from Bella." Callum snarled. I glanced at him and he was red in the face, obviously worried about Bella.

"Where is Bella?" she asked.

"Not here" I answered automatically. She looked at me and she knew I was telling the truth. "She left yesterday, to sort something out."

"I was surprised when I heard she was with you, I thought she would be with her protectors." She said mockingly "did they get bored of her in the end"

"That has nothing to do with you" I hissed and glared at her "Listen, you stay away from her. She is in our coven now, so you can't touch her. Understand?" I said forcefully.

"Of course sis, I wouldn't do that to you again. I just want an apology." She said innocently, too innocently. I didn't believe her one little bit.

"Well, you won't get one. Not now anyway, you'll have to come back in a few months." Callum said to her eyeing her suspiciously.

"Very well, can I ask you one favor Leila? Could I stay here for a bit?" I looked at her, about to say no, when I had a thought. At least if she was here, I knew she wasn't after Bella.

"Ok. But this doesn't mean you are forgiven for past events."

She rolled her eyes again

"Ok drama queen. Where's my room then?" she said, dismissing our glares.

_Edward's POV:  
_I was still driving. It was taking a lot longer than expected. I hadn't heard from my family since I hung up on Carlisle. I don't care, I don't need them. I just need Bella. My heart ached as I thought her name. I needed to get to her and fast.

_Bella's POV:_

I was still driving. It was taking longer than expected. I hadn't heard from Leila for a bit. Good, I guess. Hopefully she isn't worrying as much as before. I don't need her at the moment, I just need Edward. My heart ached as I thought his name. I needed to get to him and fast.

_Victoria's POV:_

It is the middle of the night, and Leila and Callum are talking in the living room. I have just excused myself from their boring conversation, so I can search for what I want. So Bella has gone, eh? I need to know where. I am going to get my hands on her if it's the last thing I do. I looked down the corridor. I'm not sure which room to look in. I peeked into each room until I saw a promising one…the study. There must be something in there. I slipped in and started looking through the desk, but something caught my eye. Leila's phone! I can't believe my luck. It was in my hand in a flash. I quickly flicked through it. "Bingo" I muttered as I saw a message received from Bella about 10 hours ago.

_Am not in Forks yet, but will let you know when I get there. Love you both, stop worrying about me. XX_

I smiled to myself. Bella, you are well and truly busted, I thought. Now I just have to get out. I glanced around and saw that the window was open. My sister really had made this too easy. I leapt out of the window gracefully, clutching the phone and I ran into the night, still smiling. Forks, here I come.

*************************************************************************

_Callum's POV:  
_"Where has she got to Leila? Should we find her?" I asked anxiously. Leila nodded in silence. She had excused herself about half an hour ago and neither of us trusted her. We searched the house, but she was nowhere.

"Damn" Leila spat, "she's going to go after Bella." I nodded grimly,

"But, she doesn't know where she is." I realized.

"True, but I'm still worried about her. She never told me about James." She said, her eyes were clouded and distracted,

"Yes, but you never told her that you had a sister called Victoria. So I guess you're quits." I stated,

"I guess" she replied and went up to her room.

_Edward's POV:_

I am nearly there, thank goodness. I have still heard nothing from my so-called family, not that I care. I looked at my watch for the billionth time.

I know that Bella will be furious when she sees me, but I don't care. I have to see her. All these years I have missed her smooth brown hair, her beautiful smile, her blushes that make me laugh, and her love. And now, here I am trying to win her back. I love her so much; I never thought I would feel that way about anyone. I used to see Emmett and Rosalie in love and smiling together, and then later, Alice and Jasper. I used to think that was silly and it just made you vulnerable. I used to say to myself that I was someone who was meant to be alone and would always be that way. But when I saw Bella…well there was no going back. I can't imagine living forever without her.

I stared at the road ahead and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her house. I parked and slowly walked up to the front door. I took a deep breath, and then rang the doorbell…

_Leila's POV:  
_I jumped as the doorbell rang. Maybe that was her. I ran lightly to the door and flung it open.  
"Edward?" I said, stopping in my tracks.

"Yeah, hi Leila, I'm sorry to turn up like this. But please can I see Bella?" he asked, looking at the floor, obviously nervous.

"She's not here" I replied, my voice full of suspicion "why, what do you want?" As I asked him I realized, this was the vampire that had killed James. I stared at him and saw his love for Bella.

"I…need…to talk to her" he replied, fiddling with his fingers.

"I'm sorry Edward. She's not here, she had to go and…err…see someone." I said, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh, ok. Do you know where she is?" he said, hopefully. I thought about that one and answered "No, sorry. When she gets back I'll let you know. Wait, let me just get my phone so I can pick up your number." I gabbled.

"Sure" was all he said, a frown on creased into his forehead.

I ran to the study and looked around. My gaze stopped on the table.

"What the…? I swear I put it there." Suddenly it clicked.

"OH SON OF A B****…SHE'S TAKEN IT!!!" I screamed.

I was furious; I hate my sister so bloody much.

I ran back to the hall,

"I'm sorry; you'll have to come back later. I have a problem." I said, distractedly.

"Ok" he said and he backed out, I slammed the door. Oops, that probably looked rude…never mind.

"Callum…Victoria does know where Bella is. She has my phone" I yelled and started to panic.

_Bella's POV:  
_Thank goodness, I'm nearly there. I snapped open my phone and texted Leila.

_I am nearly there. I should be about 5 mins. Will let you know if I find anything. XX_

I carried on and drove as fast as I can.

_Victoria's POV:_

Five minutes. Not much longer to wait now. I thought and retreated into the shadows…

A/N: Hope you like it. I am going on holiday in an hour! So the next chapter will be up in about a week. Sorry! Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everyone! I am finally back from my holiday. Thank you for all your reviews, and I hope that this chapter is up to your expectations!!!

_Victoria's POV:  
_I had easily worked out that she was going back to their old home in Forks. It was the perfect place for her to work out where they were. Plus, it was easy to find where they lived, Forks still smells of them…all these years later.

I went in and found a place to hide; I then placed many of my helpers around the place. They all knew what to do. Now all I have to do it wait…

_Bella's POV:_

My heart was in my mouth as I parked my car outside the familiar house. A jab of fresh pain shot through me as all the memories came back to me. I took a deep breath and clambered out of the car. I was immediately met with the scent of another vampire and it definitely wasn't the Cullens. I frowned, I have no idea who it could be. I looked around for another car, but there wasn't one. I decided to take my chances and go in. I have travelled for hours to get here and I just want to get on with it…sort if.

I almost knocked as I got to the front door, but stopped myself with a silly smile. I was already getting back into the old routine, but wait…that may not be good. I shrugged and pushed the door open, glad it wasn't locked.

I froze as I entered the spacious hall. I almost turned back, but then remembered why I was here. I walked slowly through different rooms, until I got to the living room. My eyes where blurry and I was fighting back the urge to cry out in pain at the amount of happy and sad memories that clung to every wall, table, chair. I looked around the living room and remembered the laughter that had been shared here.

"Bella Swan" a voice said maliciously.

I turned slowly as I recognized the voice, and gasped as my worst fears came true.

Victoria.

"Fancy seeing you here" she said mockingly, her eyes boring into mine.

I stopped myself from running and screaming out loud, instead I said coolly

"You know, you really shouldn't be here. You have no right." I folded my arms in front of my chest

"Oh…and you do, do you?" she replied. I looked at the floor and didn't answer.

"What do you want Victoria?" I hissed, trying to stay cool.

"Err…just the small matter of revenge. That's all." She said taking a step towards me. I stood my ground.

"How did you find me?" I asked staring straight at her. Whatever you do Bella, I said to myself, don't let her see that you're frightened.

"Oh…my sister, Leila." She said casually, inspecting her nails.

"What?" I said. She was lying, she had to be.

"You heard" she said, her face breaking into a smug smile "It was easy to get the information from her." She said, holding up Leila's phone. I snarled as I went over in my head the texts I had sent Leila.

"Get out Victoria." I whispered, my hands shaking. I clenched them, in an attempt to steady them.

"No" she replied, the word hung in the air, like a heavy mist. I narrowed my eyes and stared at her. Any hope I had that she just wanted to talk vanished.

"Mate for Mate Bella, mate for mate…" she said before she leapt at me.

_Victoria's POV:_

I leapt at her and growled loudly. We fell to the floor and there was a mad struggle. She grabbed my long hair and jolted my head back, I kicked her hard and she let go.

We got to our feet and she pounced. I scratched her right across her face. She stumbled back, blinking. I took my chance and pushed her against the wall, my cold hand at the throat. I hit her head against the wall three times, relishing the feeling of hurting her. She punched me hard and struggled out of my grasp.

Suddenly my guards rushed in and I smiled evilly at Bella.

"Bella, meet my body guards." I snapped my fingers and they grabbed her. They were big blokes and managed to keep hold of her long enough for me to say one thing.

"If I was you I would keep still and quiet. I know where your dad lives and I will kill him if you so much as try to escape." She immediately stopped; I saw the pain in her eyes and rejoiced inwardly

"Jack pot" I muttered, and knew I had hit a spot.

"You won't get away with this Victoria" she hissed, her face a bloody mess "You just wait and see."

"Oh, by the way, if you're expecting my pathetic sister and her friend to rush in and save you, it ain't gonna happen. They are trapped in their own home. They're surrounded. It helps to have a lot of dangerous and large friends." I laughed at myself and then looked at Bella. Her eyes were on the floor and I could see fear. Good.

"Chain her to the wall" I ordered "Make sure she can't escape, even though she wouldn't dare." I smirked "Pity really, your dad smells just as good as you did. A bit old though" I growled. "I'll be back later" I said and sauntered out, very proud of myself.

_Edward's POV:  
_I wondered back to the car. I have no idea what just happened, but it definitely wasn't what I expected. Where is Bella?

_Bella's POV:  
_I am as good as dead. The weight of the chains hung heavy round my wrists, feet and neck. A tear trickled down my cheek as I thought of Leila and Callum, Charlie, and the family I love. I will never see them again. They can't save me now. My whole body throbbed and blood crept down my forehead. There was a huge gash in my leg and my head felt so heavy.

I looked up as Victoria walked purposely in. Her red hair was just as bright as before, and it cascaded half way down her back. Her eyes were shining as she looked me up and down. I snarled.

"Now, now, Bella." She said shaking her finger at me. I turned away.

"I know what you're thinking" she stated "you think I'm going to kill you, and that's it. Well, you're wrong. I have a better plan than that. You, my sweetie, are bait."

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"Well, I thought to myself, why just kill you when I can kill many others in the process. They deserve it just as much as you." I hissed loudly, realizing what she meant, "You can't. Keep away from the Cullens. They have nothing to do with this; this is between you and me." I yelled, using all my energy. I can't believe it, and it's my entire fault.

"Oh, you're not going to stop me. I am going to call them and tell them I have you, and then they will fly into my trap easily. It's fool proof. I'm sure you darling vampires and you sweet heart, will jump at the chance to protect you again." She said, her voice dripping with malice.

"Not a word" she said to me as she dialed a number and put her fingers to her lips. She gestured to one of her "body guards" and he forced a gag around my mouth roughly.

The phone was ringing, and ringing…

Please don't pick up, please don't pick up…

_Carlisle's POV:  
_The whole family jumped as my phone started to ring. I stared at the unknown number.

"I have to take this" I murmured to my family and left the silent living room

"Hello?" I said.

"Carlisle, my old friend" My hand flew to my mouth and I gasped,

"Victoria?" I asked, my voice week.

"You hit the nail on the head." She said and I heard fake laughter,

"What do you want?" I asked roughly, my stomach turning somersaults.

"I just want to tell you something that may interest you… I have Bella."

I must have misheard her, I must have done.

"What? I asked, my voice barely a whisper. I was shaking.

"I have Bella." She repeated slowly. I gulped.

"If you want her back, then meet me tomorrow evening, at 7:00, at your old home…Forks." She hung up. I dropped the phone and ran my hands through my hair.

I walked slowly into the living room.

"Carlisle, what's wrong. Oh my God. What did Edward do?" Esme asked and I was suddenly bombarded with questions.

"Stop" I said quietly, but they all heard. "That wasn't Edward." I paused "I think you should all sit down." I said and stared pacing up and down.

_Bella's POV:  
_I feel sick.

"Please Victoria. Leave the Cullens alone. Please." I said. She just laughed at me.

"You stupid little vampire, they are going to get what they deserve."

"No" I spoke up "they are cleverer and better than you. They'll get out of it. You wait and see…and as soon as I get out of this I swear to God…" A guard next to me drove his fist straight into my stomach, I doubled up in pain.

"How dare you speak to her like that" he growled and he hit me round the face. I fell to my knees.

"Oh, carry on. I'm enjoying this." Victoria said to her body guard. He dragged me to my feet, by my hair and shoved me against the wall. He beat me over and over again and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't risk Charlie. So I just took it.

Eventually the guard stopped and with a final kick, he walked out, after his mistress.

All I could do was pray that the Cullens wouldn't turn up.

_Alice's POV:  
_"What are we going to do?" Esme asked.

"Go and get her. We can't leave her." I said, I mean that much was obvious.

"If, she's telling the truth" Carlisle said. "She could be lying, and we have no way of finding out." He groaned.

"The danger is so great." Emmett put in. "We know that if we walk into her grasp then we are dead too. There is no way she would let us walk away with Bella unharmed." We nodded.

"Plus, we have to tell Edward." I said.

"Yeah, good point. I'll call him." Carlisle said and he dialed the number.

"He won't answer" he said. We just sighed and all of us started to think up a plan.

_Leila's POV:_

I stared out of the window for the millionth time. I was horrified. Callum and I were trapped. We couldn't take down all of them and they never moved.

I am sick with worry, Victoria is going to kill Bella and there is nothing we can do about it…

A/N: What do you think? Please review! Thanks ;)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews! Here is the net chapter:

_Edward's POV:_

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the Caller ID.

Carlisle. So now they're talking to me, eh? I rejected the call. I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment. I've been thinking, what if Bella was there, she just realized it was me and told Leila to tell me that she was out. I sighed, she truly hates me. I will never forgive myself, never.

The phone vibrated again. What does Carlisle want? For goodness' sake, why can't he leave me alone for a bit? I rejected it again and carried on driving. I don't know where I'm going, it doesn't really matter. I just need some air.

As I drove along I thought of all the times I had laughed with Bella, kissed Bella, protected Bella, spoken to Bella. Memories are so precious; even if she never takes me back I still have those. She can't erase them.

My phone vibrated again. I rejected immediately, he should get the idea.

But he didn't, he kept on calling me. And I kept on rejecting until I was ready to speak.

_Carlisle's POV:  
_I shook my head at my family again. Edward still wasn't picking up; I had rung him 12 times now. Surely he realizes that it's something important?

"Oh, for goodness' sake, does he not get the idea that we need him?" Alice said exasperated.

"Let's go over the plan again, and then I will call Edward for the 13th time." I said. They nodded in agreement. We have a plan, but it is based on guesses. This is so risky.

"Alright, at 7:00 tomorrow Esme and I will arrive at our old home. We will enter and meet Victoria; we will see Bella and keep Victoria distracted, begging her to let her go. As soon as I give the signal to Edward, in my head, he will nod at you and you ambush. I'm guessing there are about 3 other vampires working with Victoria. She knows she wouldn't be able to defeat us single- handedly. So, I will go and get Bella. Esme and Emmett you go for one of the other vampires. Rosalie you go for another, Alice you go for the third vampire and Edward and Jasper will go for Victoria. Emmett, as soon as you have got rid of your vampire, go and help one of the girls. I don't like leaving you two to handle them alone, but there's no other option. Esme, when you are done, come and help me with Bella.

As soon as we have Bella safely with us we leave. I don't care if Victoria is dead or not, our one aim is to get Bella as far away from there as possible. We can go back for Victoria later." I grimaced, and looked around at my family. Their faces were grave.

"Does anyone have any questions?" I asked. Rosalie nodded,

"Yes. What if it goes wrong?" there was silence. She already knew the answer. I just looked at her and then pulled out my phone.

"I'll try Edward again. We have to get going as soon as possible."

"Wait" Alice said. "Are you sure it's wise, involving Edward with this. He may expect something from Bella afterwards, and we all know that this may not change Bella's mind about us." All of us turned to her.

"I know Alice. But we have no choice, we need him. I will talk to him and let him know of your worry." I said sincerely and dialed.

_Edward's POV:  
_ARGH! He's calling again. Why can't he take a hint? All the same, I had better answer, this is like the 13th time he's called.

"WHAT?" I barked,

"Edward" Carlisle's voice was low and urgent "we need you now. We have a lot to discuss" I could tell by his tone that this was important

"What's happened Carlisle? Is everyone ok?" I asked, kinda scared.

"Almost everyone" Carlisle said gravely.

"I'm on my way" I said and turned the car around quickly.

Oh my god, what is going on…what's happened? I am so stupid, I should have answered earlier.

I drove full speed ahead and finally got to the Denali's house.

I raced inside, and was met by my families' grave and panicky faces.

"What…what's happened?" I stuttered. I am so nervous of the answer.

"It's Bella" Carlisle replied "Victoria has her"

My mouth opened in shock and I stumbled backwards.

"What?" I whispered. Alice led me to the sofa and I sat down. Carlisle took a deep breath.

"Edward, Victoria has captured Bella and we need to get her. Victoria rang me and told me to meet her at our old house in Forks tomorrow at 7:00. We have thought of a plan, but unfortunately you are needed in it. I am sorry that you are going to have to go through this Edward, but it's the only way." He paused for breath. I was numb; I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"What's the plan?" I asked shakily. Carlisle explained, and at the end I just nodded and said "let's go".

_Bella's POV:  
_Victoria curled her lips at me, "Not long now" I just glared at her. Inside I was praying that they would not turn up, that way they couldn't be harmed. I looked around the room I was in. There were two guards either side of me. Victoria had said that that was just for effect, but I know it's because she is going to make sure that they never get me out of here. Victoria noticed me staring at them,

"In case you're wondering there are 6 more of them in the kitchen, just waiting for my command. There is no way that the Cullens will get out of this."

I groaned inwardly, this was it. The end of me and the family I love… the man I love.

I looked at the clock as it ticked away. 6:00pm, one hour to go.

_Leila's POV:  
_I stared at the place on the table where the phone had been, as if that would make it come back. I hate my sister; I am going to kill her as soon as I am out of here, for certain. Callum feels the same. She can't treat me like this. She is pure evil and she deserves to die and get a taste of her own medicine. She needs to feel fear.

And she will, mark my words, she will.

_Carlisle's POV:_

Esme and I walked slowly up our old drive. I was clutching her hand tight.

"Esme, if this goes wrong and we don't get out of here alive. I just want you to know, I love you." I said. She looked at me, tears obscuring her vision.

"I love you too Carlisle, more than anything. You saved all of our lives. You made a family that loves each other and is willing to help each other, no matter what. You should be proud of yourself." She said to me and I nodded. I love my family and I can't believe that they are going to be in this much danger.

We arrived at the door, bang on seven and I knocked loudly on it.

_Bella's POV:_

"Ah, here they are. You're knights in shining armor." Victoria said mockingly and then bounced out to open the door. I shook my head,

"No, no, no, go away. Run while you can. Don't do this for me, please." But it was too late. I heard voices.

"Hello, and welcome to this fantastic occasion" Victoria said with glee and she smiled openly as she saw the look on their faces.

"Victoria" was all Carlisle said. They walked in.

"So kind of you to come, it's a shame that the rest of your family aren't here." My head lifted at this news. Yes! Does that mean that not all of them will die?

"I'm sorry about that, they couldn't make it" Carlisle said sarcastically "but they give you their regards".

"Do come this way" Victoria said. And they walked in, Carlisle and Esme, hand in hand.

_Esme POV:_

Both my husband and I gasped when we saw Bella. I hissed loudly,

"What have you done to her?" I exclaimed. She stood, her head hanging, chained to the wall, her face bloody and swollen, her whole body looked so fragile and breakable. They haven't treated her carefully, that's for sure.

"Treated her like a prisoner, naturally" Victoria said. I felt like punching her in the face and I could tell that Carlisle did too, but we stopped each other.

I looked at the guards either side of her, only two of them. That's good. That means Alice and Rosalie can work together.

"Please Victoria, for old times' sake, let her go." Carlisle pleaded. Victoria just laughed, "No. She deserves what's coming to her, as do you." She said. I started to hyperventilate. I squeezed Carlisle's hand and he squeezed back. That means he has given Edward the signal.

_Bella's POV:  
_I looked up as they came in. And I doubled up in pain, in agony. Carlisle and Esme, the most harmless and compassionate vampires you will ever meet. And they are going to die for me. I looked down; I can't face them, the looks on their faces as they look me up and down in shock.

I didn't hear the conversation, I didn't want to listen. It was too much.

Suddenly I heard thuds and the rest of them entered. In a split second all of them started fighting. There were screams and clashes all around me,

"NO" I screamed "DON'T. LEAVE NOW ALL OF YOU" But no one heard.

I stared at Victoria who was fighting off…Edward? After what I said to him, he is here fighting for me. He truly loves me and I love him. I will not let him die, I won't. But I saw the look on Victoria's face and remembered something she had said earlier

"_In case you're wondering there are 6 more of them in the kitchen, just waiting for my command"_

"NO" I cried, but it was too late. 6 more of them ran in and started to capture my rescuers one by one.

_Edward's POV:  
_There are too many of them. We are going to be beaten. I looked over at Bella, and was filled with anger. What had Victoria done to her? In my anger came fresh energy and I leapt at Victoria. But it was no use. I saw my family being caught and bundled into a corner. I was alone, I felt huge arms gripping me and I was shoved into my family.

We are trapped; we're all going to die…

A/N: There you go. Sorry if the fight as a bit pathetic, but I wasn't sure how to write it. Anyway, you get the idea…the Cullens fought and lost, basically! Please Review! Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Have had a lot of work to do! So here is the next chapter… (btw: some people have commented that vampires don't bleed or bruise. Sorry I didn't mention, but in my story they do. Sorry if that's annoying!)

_Bella's POV:  
_I stared in horror at the Cullens. I whipped round to face Victoria, and looked her in the eye.

"Let them go." I spat "I am warning you, this is your last chance Victoria" she just laughed,

"What can you do to me?" she grinned "you are all mine now and there is nothing you can do about it." I grimaced as I thought about how right she was "Now, listen to me. If any of you try anything stupid then Bella will get the blame for it" she told them. Carlisle looked at me with weary eyes. I'm sorry I mouthed at him. He just turned away. Oh, What have I done? I am a stupid and horrible person. "and vice versa Bella. You try anything silly then your precious family will pay for it". I turned away, tears in my eyes. I felt someone's eyes boring into me and I looked up. The whole family was looking in different places, but not at me. Then why did I still feel like someone was watching me? I frowned, but couldn't think anymore about it as Victoria started to speak again.

"So, how shall I make you pay?" she wondered out loud. I looked at Edward, my love, and was filled with anger. I hate her, how can she be this evil? Edward returned my glance. He was obviously thinking hard, I knew exactly what about. He was probably trying to find a way out. I shook my head once at him. He knew what I meant, he looked down in guilt. There is no way out, he knows that. I know that.

There it is again, someone is looking at me and is…concerned. How can I tell all of this? I feel like I am suddenly more sensitive. But who is looking at me? I glanced around again, and nothing.

"I know" Victoria spoke up again. All of us looked at her, every one of us exhausted.

"I will torture you all one by one and you can watch each other, as a compromise! Ha! I am a genius." I hissed loudly. Just when I thought that she couldn't get any worse. She walked purposely towards me. "Seeing as you all came to save Bella, we'll start with her"

"Don't touch her." I heard Edward snarl and he was by my side in an instant. Victoria stared at him with steely eyes.

"You" she said, I instinctively stepped towards him "You are the one that killed James. You are the one that is really to blame."

"Then let the others go, I will stay, if I'm the one that killed James. I take the blame." He said. I knew his compromising wouldn't work. "No" I hissed "I am not going anywhere without you"

Edward looked at me surprised "but…"

"Oh for goodness sake you two, save the love scene." She clicked her fingers "I can see that you, Edward, are going to be trouble." Suddenly he was shoved against the wall a few feet away from me and chained to it. He struggled with them and tried to get out, but to no use. Victoria approached him again,

"So actually this is all your fault. It's your fault that your family is going to die. How does that feel?" she was a few inched away from him, spitting into his face.

"No Victoria. Edward, this is not your fault, no one is blaming you." I said desperately as I saw his head droop. He just looked at me with his soft hazel eyes.

There was a silence as Victoria murmured something to one of the "guards". She then made her way to me, "So, Bella. Where should I begin? This is so much fun, it truly is." She slapped me round the face. I didn't give her the pleasure of a cry, I just stared at her, my eyes cold.

"I TOLD YOU, DON'T TOUCH HER" Edward shouted forcefully, struggling again with the chains. One of the guards kicked me hard, at Victoria's command.

"Now now Edward, don't forget what I said earlier. Any stupidity and you're darling will pay for it." She punched me in the stomach, but Edward held his tongue, only looking at me in horror and whimpering now and then.

I am starting to go numb, I can't feel anything, they just keep punching the hell out of me. I tried my best not to cry out; I knew what pain that would put Edward and the others through. I looked at Edward and suddenly saw him smile. What? I looked at him questioningly, what was he so happy about? He returned my look and just widened his eyes.

Oh god. He's had an idea, he must have done. No, Edward don't do it, you'll just kill yourself against those guards. But he just turned away; he seemed to be looking for someone or something.

This all happened in a split second and I didn't get time to think about it when I fell to the floor in pain. Victoria laughed gleefully and then signaled for them to stop. She turned to the Cullens.

"You see what happens, when you mess with me. You are all so stupid, did you really think that your pathetic plan would work and you would become the heroes again? Not this time. Now, Edwards turn."

Edwards head whipped round as she walked towards him, he dipped his head, to avoid my desperate gaze.

"No" I managed hoarsely. She didn't even acknowledge me. I cursed silently, what was Edward planning? And if it was going to get us out of here, then why was he taking such a bloody long time?

I looked at Carlisle, did he know? No, obviously not.

I felt more gazes on me this time, all working something out as they looked at me. WHO ARE THEY? What is happening to me? I must be going mad. But as I looked at Edward he also was looking at me, with a thoughtful face. He then turned to one of the windows and just stared out of there for a while. This is really weird. I strained my neck to see out of the window too, but one of the guards next to me just punched me and hissed.

I heard a whimper and saw Edward being punched hard by the biggest guy. I tried to get up and go to him, but I couldn't, my feet wouldn't obey me anymore. I cried out to Victoria "Stop. Now. How can you enjoy this? Are you that heartless? The only reason your precious James is dead, is because of his stupid desire for food, and you know it. The Cullens didn't want to kill him, but they had to get him away from me and that was the only way." I saw a moment of weakness from her when I mentioned James, but it didn't last. She stared at me, and I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.

"You can finish her off" she said to the two guards next to me.

"What! NO, GET AWAY FROM HER" Edward screamed. I screamed too as the guards came towards me. I shut my eyes tight, hoping that it would be over quickly, but suddenly I heard Edward scream,

"NNNNNOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

My eyes snapped open as I heard a roar, and suddenly there in front of me was a wolf…

A/N: So what do you think? It took me ages to work out what was going to happen, so sorry of you don't like it  Please review to let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry it's been so long;) have been very busy. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!

_Bella's POV:  
_For a few moments the whole world stopped, no one moved, no one breathed.

I focused my eyes and stared straight into the eyes of the wolf. Could it be?

Deep in those dark brown eyes I saw worry, anger and care.

I was right…

Jacob…

_Jacobs POV: (A/N: This is back tracking a bit)_

I am in Forks. Finally. How many times have I wished and wanted to be here? How many times have I dreamt of this moment? I can't count…

I went straight home and knocked loudly.

"Dad?" I called softly. He isn't expecting me.

"Jacob, is that you?" the door was flung open and in front of me was my old, wrinkly father!

We stood in silence looking at each other. He didn't say anything, but he gestured for me to come in.

"I can't believe you are here" he said, tears in his eyes, "I have waited so long, I was beginning to doubt you were coming back"

That hurt. I looked at him and saw the years of worry in him. He was obviously older and his whole body sagged…he was tired, that much was obvious.

"I'm sorry. That's all I can say dad. I know that I said I wouldn't be long and I let you down. If you want me to leave then I will go, I just wanted to see you." I was overcome with guilt.

"Don't be silly, you are not going anywhere. What happened? Is…Sam…" he trailed off, his eyes on the floor.

"Dead? Yes." I whispered, a lump in my throat.

About 30 years ago Sam got too angry, way to angry. He went for Emily. It was awful, we weren't there but every one of us saw it in his mind. Afterwards, she was hospitalized, it was very bad and I can't imagine the pain Sam must have been going through.

He had a breakdown, he convinced himself that Emily hated him and was way better off without him. And he ran. I still remember the day that happened, the day my life was turned upside down.

_Jacob flashback:  
Paul ran up to me, panting for breath._

"_What's happened Paul?" I asked, as calmly as I could. He tried to answer but he couldn't get the right words out, he was so out of breath._

"_Paul, calm down. Take a deep breath, and tell me." He puffed up his cheeks and breathed out slowly._

"_It's Sam, he just ran off, and he is not intending on coming back." _

"_What! Where did he go" I started shaking._

"_That's the worst part. He's going to a place that he loves and always helps him…to kill himself." I gasped out loud_

"_NO! HE CAN'T". We have to go after him and stop him. He can't do this to us, not now he can't." In my mind I raced through all of the things that I loved, Billy, the pack…Bella."_

_Paul growled "Jacob, I know that you love her man. But for now you need to think only of Sam." I was about to protest, when I stopped myself. We all admired and respected Sam, and now he needed help._

"_Ok, let's go. We have to find him and stop him." I turned to get the others, when Paul's soft voice stopped me. _

"_No Jacob. You know the pain and guilt Sam has been going through, we've all felt a bit of it. But it's 100 times worse for him. He has to live with that every_ day. _Plus, even if we found him in time, he wouldn't listen to us. "_

_I stared at him "I AM NOT GIVING UP ON HIM. Paul, if this was you or I then he would run for us, he would at least try and save us and you know it. We have to help him. He just needs people around him that love and trust him, that are all there for him."_

_Paul nodded._

_Half an Hour later we were all ready to leave. We had a few clothes with us and I had said goodbye to my family...except Bella. I can't say goodbye to her, it will be too hard. She doesn't feel about me the way I feel about her, I know my place. She doesn't really want me that much; she will get over me way faster than those blood- sucking leeches. I looked behind me one last time and in my head said,_

"_Goodbye, I love you and I'll come back for you some day." No one needed to ask who I was talking about. _

We finally found him and he was still alive, just. He was practically torturing himself…starving himself. He said that's what he deserves and he didn't listen to us (like Paul said). We tried everything but he just ignored us, we even tried sheer force, but it was no use.

However, we stayed with him; we tried every day for a long long time. It seems to take a long time for a wolf to starve. We didn't give up on him, not for a second, we just kept talking to him as normal, hoping that he would snap out of it.

But, he didn't. And a couple of years ago he died. We all went into deep mourning. It was a horrific time, we had all watched our leader die and there was nothing we could do to stop it. His face will haunt me forever, the way it looked before he died.

I was suddenly in Billy's arms in a great big hug. I hugged back tightly,

"Wow Jake, can't breathe…" I laughed and put him down.

"I'm sorry dad, for everything." He looked at me and sincerely said

"Forgiven"

A few days later I was out and about. Just looking around when I passed the house. When I say "the house" I mean, those horrible leeches house. I looked up the drive curiously, and suddenly smelt something. Of course, the whole place was full of their smell, but it was all old and musty now…except, I could smell a fresh smell, very fresh. It wasn't the Cullen's, so who was it?

I stopped my motorbike and walked silently up the drive. I was about to go out into the open when I saw a vampire, with long red hair, and many others dressed in black. They seemed to hang on her every word. I stood unseen by them, behind a large tree and listened. What are they doing here? I thought.

"So, are you all clear?" the red haired woman asked harshly, her voice cut through the clean, fresh air like a dagger. They all nodded, apart from one.

"Err… excuse me Miss Victoria" Ah, so that's her name "How long do we wait before we grab Bella?"

What… Bella? But… that doesn't make any sense.

"I'll give you the signal, we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves now do we?"  
"No, Miss Victoria." He said and bowed his head.

"Alright then, before we get down to action I would like to thank you all once again and renew my promise, of the fact that you will be well payed for doing this. I know you all understand that this Bella is the enemy and it's all her fault that my mate James is dead. Her and the Cullen family."  
So, it is my Bella. What is going on? Billy told me that she was on a little holiday.

_Billy's POV:  
_I went straight to Charlie's house.

"Charlie…he's back" I said as he let me in. "Jacob is back."

Charlie just grunted and sat down,

"Look, Charlie, please don't balm him for what happened, he's a good kid, he meant the best for her."

"No, if it weren't for him and his stupid 'wolf thing' then my Bella wouldn't be dead." He snapped at me harshly,

"We don't know that she is dead Charlie" He just shook his head.

"Look, Charlie. What am I going to tell Jacob? He will want to see her soon enough."

"I don't care. He deserves to know what he did." I looked at him sadly, how much he has changed. I turned,

"Bye Charlie" again, he just grunted.

I won't tell him she's gone for good, not yet at least. I'll tell him she's on holiday. He'll understand.

_Jacob's POV:_

I ran into my house.

"Dad?" he appeared from the kitchen

"Yes"

"You said that Bella was on holiday right?"  
"I sure did"

I looked at him thoughtfully "Is she planning on coming back soon?"

I saw Billy gulp "Nope, no time soon son. Why?" I decided against telling him, this is a job for the wolves "No reason. I have to go and see the others, see ya later"

I was out before he could comment.

So it was decided. We are going to watch the house, just in case, and if she turns up then we have to make a plan to help her.

A part of me was excited at the thought of seeing her again, but the rest of me was just worried. Who was this Victoria? And why did she hate Bella and those blood- sucking leeches?

I need to have answers and soon….

A/N: Please review. I barely got any reviews last time, so I would like at least 5 before I move on. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hiya! Thanks for the reviews  I love reading them. This chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the others, I'm sorry about that, but I think that it's a good place to end.

_Paul's POV:_

We have been standing here for so long. I'm not entirely sure that it's worth it, all we know is that Jacob has a bad feeling that Bella is about to be in a lot of trouble. I personally think that it is nonsense, I mean, how can you just have "a feeling" that someone is in trouble. We are just going to have a stiff neck by the end of this, nothing else!

_Jacob's POV:_

Nothing yet. I have no idea what I am looking for; I just have a feeling that something is wrong. I don't like the look of that "Victoria" woman. There's just something about her…oh, I don't know what. The whole pack thinks I am balmy, but as I am now the Alpha Male, they have to do as I ask them to. I don't really like being the head of the pack, but I was next in line from Sam and we really needed a leader in our time of grief. So I said yes. At first I wasn't really sure of what to do, but I've got the hang of it now.

Can I hear?.. Is that… Yes, a car. This could be her. I craned my neck, to see as much as I could.

I stared at the person behind the wheel. That is Bella, alright. But she's definitely not human anymore, she's a vampire. How? Does Charlie know? How long has she been one? I have so many questions, I really want to jump out and meet her now, but I have to stick to the plan. We agreed that.

"_You see"_ I thought to the others _"I knew she was talking about my Bella. Wait, and see what happens. I will watch her when she goes indoors, you stay here and I will report back to you if something happens. Don't get seen whatever you do."  
_There was a murmur of agreements through from the others and I watched carefully as Bella climbed out of the car.

Wow. She is so beautiful, she always was, but now… wow. I have missed her so much. Her laugh, her stern looks, her clumsiness. I watched as she looked swiftly around her, and then walked slowly up to the door…

She's in the living room now and I am watching silently through a small window in the roof.

Oh my…Victoria is behind her. Run, Bella, run. I heard bits of the conversation, but not enough to work out entirely what was going on. Suddenly they were fighting; Bella is not nearly as strong as Victoria that much is clear. I can't watch this, my Bella being beaten and hurt so much. I saw her shoved against the wall by a couple of other vampires that I had seen earlier. I could kill her and them, I am so angry. How dare they? Treat her like that.

I am going to save her, wither the others agree or not. I am going to think of a plan, but I have to bide my time and find out a bit more about the situation before I do anything stupid. However much I want to go down there and save her now, I need the whole pack's help and I'm sure she mentioned the Cullen's before. They may have something to do with this.

But, I am going to save her…I owe her that.

(A/N: Back in current time. Jacob has just appeared in the living room)

_Bella's POV:_

"Jacob?" I whispered. A small whine told me the answer. I can't believe it, how is this possible? How did he know? Where has he been? I had so many questions to ask but there was no time. In a second the rest of the pack ran in and a fight started. There was nothing Edward or I could do. We were chained and they were impossible to get out of.

In front of me was a horrible sight. So much fighting and bloodshed, but one by one the guards started to drop. I was suddenly filled with hope, maybe we could win this…maybe we could come out alive. Before I could think anymore I was on the floor again, I looked up.

"Victoria. What are you doing?"

"Doing what I should have done ages ago." I screamed but no one heard there was too much fighting and anger around me.

I can't breathe. I felt a knife at my throat, as she beat me again and again, digging into me further and further. My eyes went blurry and my head started to spin. I am going to die. I am going to die. I am going to die.

As Victoria was about to kill, I saw her shoved out of the way. Edward… and I collapsed onto the floor…

A/N: What do you think? A bit gruesome I know, but…oh well.

I also know that vampires don't really faint. But I decided that they do in my story. Sorry! Review please, I would like at least five again, Thanks!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! Here is the next chapter:

_Bella's POV:_

Gradually, my senses came back to me. I could hear voices, and I could feel a hand on mine. I groaned as my whole body started throbbing.

"Bella?" Edward… you're here.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I nodded, but immediately regretted it. I gasped at the pain, and my hand flew to my forehead.

Very slowly I peeled my eyes open and there in front of me was my angel.

"Edward" I whispered

"Yes, I'm here Bella." I sighed as all the events of earlier came back to me.

"Victoria" I whimpered. Where is she?

"We got rid of her, don't worry. She's not coming back this time." I managed a smile and then slipped back into unconsciousness.

The second time I awoke I was more alert. My eyes opened and I looked around me.

"Edward" I said for the second time. I have no idea how long I have been out.

"I'm still here Bella. I haven't moved." I smiled again. I love him so much, I was so stupid before. If I had just forgiven them all earlier, then we wouldn't have gone through what we did. I sat up carefully and Edward helped me. I looked up at him and my eyes bored into his. It wasn't until then that I realized we weren't alone.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" said a familiar voice. Carlisle.

"I'm alright, have been better though." I joked. We sat in silence for a bit.

"How come I am always the damsel in distress?" I asked, and I heard both Edward and Carlisle laugh.

"Like you always say, you attract trouble" Edward replied softly and I nodded.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Edward rolled his eyes,

"It's them." He said to Carlisle, then he turned to me "everyone wants to see you, but if you would prefer them to stay away, then I can…" I interrupted him,

"No, I would love to see them." I smiled.

The door burst open and the whole family came pouring in. They smiled at me awkwardly, but when I smiled back they started beaming.

"Hiya, how are you doing?" Alice asked. But I didn't answer; I just stared at her delicate face. It had a big gash down one side of it,

"Alice, you're face" I whispered in horror. She laughed

"Don't worry; you think that's bad you should look in a mirror." She laughed and I smiled grimly back. I looked around and realized that everyone was a bit worn and had war wounds.

"I'm so sorry" I said my eyes down and my head bowed, "I put you all in danger and you could all have been killed. I am so stupid."

"Bella, no one thinks of it that way. We chose to come, we couldn't just leave you with Victoria" Carlisle said calmly,

"But you didn't even know if she was telling the truth" I said looking at him,

There was a pause and then Edward spoke

"That was a risk we were willing to take" I looked at them all in turn and I realized just how much I loved this family,

"Thank you all, so much. You saved me…again! And I will always be grateful. You didn't have to save me, in fact you may not have wanted to after the things I said to you" I said looking in Carlisle and Edwards's direction.

Everyone fell silent at my last comment,

"Look Bella" Carlisle spoke up "You are welcome to leave as soon as you are better, of course, but we all think you should stay here and get better first. I'm sorry, but that way you will be healthy when you return home. When you are home then we will leave and you can carry on as normal. We expect nothing from you Bella; you have made your views very clear." I stared at him in shock,

"What…" I whispered "What are you talking about?" I said. I looked at Edward but he just looked down. I sighed and realized that I was going to have to tell them that I loved them and wanted them.

"Look, do you want to know why I was in your old house?" No one answered so I carried on, "Well, here goes…" I took a deep breath "I came here because I was looking for you" I glanced around at their puzzles faces,

"Look, when you all left, I…well… I broke down. I realized how stupid I had been and how much I must have hurt you. Then I realized I don't hate you. Of course I don't, I love you… all of you" Suddenly everyone's faces lit up,

"Really?" Alice whispered "You don't hate us?"

I laughed "No, Alice, I don't." Carlisle smiled warmly,

"Then Bella, please may I say that we are truly sorry. We all left because we wanted the best for you and we thought it would be best for you. We realize now that we made a silly mistake and we should never have left. Do you forgive us?" I smiled back, "Of course I do." There was a lot of laughing and crying that followed and we all hugged and bonded again.

Then I turned to Edward,

"I love you Edward. I always have done. Please will you forgive me for the horrible lies I said to you?" I asked my hands on his face,

"I love you too Bella. And will you forgive me for the horrible lies I told you in the forest?" We smiled at each other,

"Of course" I replied and we kissed passionately.

Finally, I have back my angel, who I love so much.

After some more talking and sorting out, I remembered something I should have remembered before.

"Carlisle" I asked from my bed "Where's Jacob and the wolves?"

"They aren't far away Bella. We really owe them, and we are so lucky that they were around." I nodded whole heartedly,

"I have so many questions to ask him. He left, like you did, but he didn't even say good bye. One minute he was there, the next he was gone. That was really the reason I jumped. I had no one left, at all after he'd gone."

Carlisle nodded grimly,

"I understand. He has a lot of questions for you too I think. He wants to see you as soon as possible." I nodded and then gazed into Edwards eyes. I still can't believe that he is mine again, that we are back together, and this time we are both the same species!

"Would you mind getting Jacob for me?" I asked Carlisle.

"Of course not"

"But, before that I have to call Callum and Leila. They need to know I am safe."

Carlisle was out of the room before I could say please.

He was back soon with the phone. I smiled gratefully at him and dialed their home number.

Leila picked up,

"Hello" said a worn voice,

"Hello Leila" I said softly,

"Bella, is that really you?" asked a shocked voice,

"Yes Leila, it's me and I am safe." I heard whoops and joyful shouts from the other end. I laughed.

"Oh my god Bella. I cannot begin to describe how worried we were, and there was nothing we could do. We were trapped in our own home."

"Yes, so I heard. Are they gone?"

"Yes, left this morning without a word. I assumed you were dead Bella."

"Oh, Leila, I almost was."

"Right Bella, we are coming down there right now. We are going to see you and you can explain exactly what happened." I smiled,

"Alright, I'm in Forks at the Cullen's old home. You will find their address in the study, second draw on the left."

"Got it, I will see you as soon as possible Bella. Love you."

"Love you too Leila" I replied grinning. I ended the call and smiled at Edward,

"They're coming down here if that's ok."

"Of course darling, that's absolutely fine"

I leaned in and we kissed. I love him more than you can imagine, after everything we've been through.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I pulled away and heard a heart beating,

"That will be Jacob." I said, filled with new excitement. I haven't seen him for such a long time and I have so many questions for him, and a lot to thank him for.

Edward got up silently; I blew him a kiss as he walked out.

Jacob walked in slowly and warily.

"Jacob" I said smiling, he saw me and relaxed,

"Hey Bells!" He sat on the end of my bed and I looked at him. He hasn't changed at all. Then I realized that he hasn't seen me as a vampire before,

"Bit of a shock, eh?" I said gesturing to myself. He nodded,

"Yes" he grinned.

"So I have loads of questions for you and I know that you have loads of questions for me. So who should go first?" He asked.

"Please may I go first?" I asked  
"Of course"

"But first. Thank you. For everything, you saved my life and the Cullen's lives as well. We all owe you and are so grateful."

"Awww, thanks but you don't owe me a bit. So fire away"

I laughed and thought of the first question to ask.

I have so many.

So Jacob and I started our first conversation since about 30 years ago…

A/N: Hope you like it  I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Please review loads! Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken so long, I have been so unbelievably busy…seriously. But, I am now in my summer holidays so have more time. Thanks for all your reviews! Here is the next chapter.

_Jacobs POV:_

I looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Every day for the past 30 years I have thought of her. And now I am finally with her again.

"So what happened, you know, all those years back? Why did you leave Jacob?" Suddenly she was serious and I could see the hurt behind her eyes.

"I'm just going to tell it to you straight Bella. It was Sam…" I paused and though of how to put it.

"Sam what?" she asked, her eyes looked at me in anticipation.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. One night Sam heard something that made him extremely angry, too angry. Emily was in the same room, at the same time…"  
"He didn't…"

"Yeah, he lashed out. It was awful Bella, Emily ended up in hospital." Bella gasped.

"Oh poor Emily."

"Yes, poor Emily. But also poor Sam, imagine how he was feeling? After we had calmed him down and he had realized what he had done, he…well, he broke down. I mean properly broke down. There was nothing we could do, he wouldn't say or do anything. He was convinced that Emily hated him and that he didn't deserve to live. It was a hundred times worse than last time."

"Then, what happened? I still don't understand why all of you left."

"About a week after the incident he was gone. We couldn't find him anywhere, he had run away. We had to find him Bella; we couldn't give up on him. We all knew what he had run away to do."

"No, he couldn't…Sam would never…" I looked at her and she trailed off.

"So, we all decided to leave, he would have done the same for any one of us. I wanted to say goodbye Bella but I knew that it would be too hard for both of us. I knew you couldn't do that again and I knew that I would never have the strength to do it. So I left Bella. I have thought of you every day, and I have missed you every day…"

"But Jacob, you knew how broken I was when they left, you saw it for yourself. And that was when I knew why they had gone and they had actually said goodbye. Imagine how I would have been if they just disappeared. I would never have been able to recover, but with you I was starting to bit by bit. When you left I couldn't take it Jacob. I know that you don't want to hear this, but what do you think I did when you left? How do you think I became a vampire? And how do you think that my dad didn't even know where I was?"

I looked at her and I felt a wave of nausea, I don't know if I want to hear this.

"When I realized that you had gone, that all of you had gone, I.... there was no one left for me Jacob. There was no one to talk to about my secret, your secret. I was so alone. So, I ran. I had no idea where at the time, but I came to a cliff and…"

"No, Bella. You…" I was on my feet, red in the face. "Please tell me you didn't…jump…"

She just looked at the floor.

"Did you not think about the pain you were causing? What about Charlie? Did it not even cross your mind what it would do to him?" Bella looked at me with her wide eyes.

"No, I didn't think Jacob; I was in no position to think. I was in despair. You have no idea what I felt like. Because of you my human life ended…how does that feel?" she yelled. I felt like I had been stabbed, she was right, it was all my fault. I sank onto the sofa my head in my hands.

"Jacob…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…" she whispered

"No, you're right. I will never forgive myself. I am even worse than those leeches out there." Bella got out of her bed and came to sit next to me,

"No, Jacob. You are already forgiven, I forgave you long ago. I was stupid, and you're right, I wasn't thinking. It was my fault, not yours."

"But" I started,

"No. You just saved not only my life but my family's lives as well. You are more than forgiven. You're still my best friend."  
I looked at her and I smiled,

"Alright, best friends again. And all past forgiven and forgotten?"

"Of course, Love you Jacob."

"Love you too Bells." I whispered and we sat there with each other for a bit.

_Edward's POV:_

I looked at her gorgeous face and I had never felt happier. We were all still alive and I had my Bella back. Everything is going to be ok, because we love each other and that much I am certain of. Suddenly she looked at me and her whole face lit up with a smile. I pulled her gently into a hug.

It has been a week since the fight and Bella is now up and about. We have all pretty much recovered from that awful day a week back, but we still have a lot of things to discuss.

"What's the time?" Bella asked me.

"They'll be here any minute now honey." I replied laughing at her eager face. Leila and Callum are almost here. I am looking forward to seeing them, I want to know what they are like Bella has spoken so much about them.

_Bella's POV:_

I am still on shock after everything. Jacob and I talked again a bit later and he told me that Sam is dead. It's hard to believe really, he was the organized leader of the group and now… well, it just doesn't seem real. I don't suppose any of this does though.

Still, I am so excited about seeing Leila and Callum. It feels like it has been years. Have they been hurt? Oh, I hope not, they don't deserve to be hurt. They are the best friends ever. Infact, I have only just realized that, Leila was right all along. I did need to sort things out with them so that I could get on with my life. She is such a friend… They both are.

Well, we have talked about pretty much everything. They have met the Cullens properly and it went really well.

Everything is turning out all right, everything will be ok.

I know of it, I love Edward dearly and I am ready to start my life properly with him. I don't know what is going to happen, or how it's going to happen. But, I guess I'll find out…

THE END

A/N: So that is it everyone. I am thinking about a sequel, coz I loved writing this. What do you think? Can you give me some ideas? Thanks for all the reviews you have given me throughout the story; you've been a great support.


End file.
